Lo que nadie debía saber
by geriwiri
Summary: La esperanza de la humanidad y el soldado mas fuerte guardan un no tan pequeño secreto, este nuevo hallazgo puede ser lo que hanji siempre espero .Soy pesima en los summary . Denle una oportunidad. Reviews(?. ADV: Ereri, Lemon, Lenguaje vulgar.
1. Algo realmente inesperado

Holaaa iba a empezar a estudiar y como siempre sacando la vuelta empecé con mis fantasiaas diurnas y entre distracción y distracción pensé en esta situación bastante extraña pero SEMI POSIBLE, que se yo. Bueno ojala les guste y sino pues. Los reviews sirven tanto como para alago como para reclamo. Pero que dejen un review seria agradecido, para ver si continuo esta idea o la mando a la basura. Este cap va a ser narrado solo por hanji.

**DISCRAIMER:** Shingeki no kyoyin no me pertenece sino habría mucho mas yaoi en el, solo soy una mujer con mucho tiempo libre e imaginacion que le gusta fantasear y yaoizar la vida

**ADV:** YAOI, LENGUAJE VULGAR, posibles FALTAS ORTOGRAFICAS

**Aclaraciones**

**".." charlas**

**-..- acciones**

**…. Texto narrado**

* * *

**CAP I : ALGO REALMENTE INESPERADO**

HANJI POV

Luego de una melancólica y desoladora jornada laboral con mis nuevos especímenes me dispongo a limpiar. Me duele tanto torturarlos pero no me queda otra forma de poder comunicarme con ellos, sé que en el fondo pueden sentir el dolor, y eso me da esperanzas de que tal vez no sean las criaturas irracionales que pensamos, incluso tal vez los transgresores reales seamos nosotros. En fin, tuve que pedirle a Levi que me ayude con el experimento que consistía en intentar que sigan instrucciones de lo más simples, como levantar un objeto o ver si al menos pueden reconocer algo, desgraciadamente nada de ello ocurrió y levi tuvo que rebanarlos para que no nos transformaran en su siguiente comida, luego me dio un par de patadas por ser tan enferma mental, si así me llamo, y yo lo único que hice fue tratar de que el titán corra tras de mi. Tan mal estaba eso? Al menos eso sí tuvo resultado. Me vera como comida o como una amenaza?...al parecer nunca lo podre saber.

Levi me dejo limpiando este desastre sola, no entiendo porque… es un maniático de la limpieza no? Como no ceder ante la irresistible tentación de limpiar hasta el último rincón del laboratorio. Últimamente está de un pésimo humor y un semblante muuuy serio…Ok a quien quiero engañar Levi no es un amor con patas pero es pacífico cuando nadie lo cabrea, en general, aveces… Bueno ESTA DE MAS MAL HUMOR QUE DE COSTUMBRE, de eso no tengo dudas…

Y como si lo hubiese invocado apareció, tal vez se arrepintió y viene a rogarme porque le pase la escoba… pero eso no ocurrió, se quedó allí parado mirándome con una expresión nunca antes vista. PANICO… que me coma un titán porque lo que estoy presenciando no tiene palabras. Levi ¿esta… asustado? Que Mierda es esta... ¿Se murió Erwin?, ¿Eren se descontrolo y huyo?, ¿Se acabó el jabón?...

Me acerque a él, precipitada hace muchos años que no lo había visto así, tenía como siempre su ceño fruncido y la cara de que quería decirme algo, y abría y cerraba la boca. Finalmente optó por darme la espalda y decir "No era nada, solo vine a supervisar"…Ese cuento no se lo cree ni Eren quien si Levi le dijera que usando una escoba va a matar a todos los titanes, este lo intenta.

Pensé realmente en perseguirlo, pero lo encontré algo dramático, así que volví a mi trabajo…Mas otra vez como si mis pensamiento lo hubiesen invocado ahora estaba allí Eren, parado mirando hacia cualquier lado menos a mi, como si ignorara mi presencia o quisiera parecer casual.

"Eren". - solté para darle a notar que estaba allí- Este llego a dar un salt, me saludo mirándome para luego ver algún punto interesante en el suelo. ¿Qué mierda le pasa a todo el mundo que viene aquí me ve como si hubiera matado a su mamá y luego me ignora?

"hanji-san.. yo quería em… " – escucho decir a Eren muy bajo tanto que me sorprendo de lograr captar las palabras, lo miro detenidamente y está jugando con sus manos y suda, su cara esta roja y tiene un rostro, de culpa?. Al parecer tiene información interesante, tal vez se acordó de algo o tiene información nueva de sus poderes de titán, ante lo último me entusiasmo asi que suelto la escoba y voy hacia él, mas este retrocede.

"Eren… ¿tienes algo que quieras decirme?. Sabes que cualquier información valiosa que tenga de los titanes es de vital utilidad. "Ven aquí no tengas miedo"– me siento en mi escritorio y le muestro una silla intentando parecer mas convincente y verme menos impaciente de lo que estoy. Veo como Eren finalmente se sienta luego de una caminata robotica.

Silencio.

"¿Eren?"- decido darle un empujon ya que esta comenzando a ponerme realmente nerviosa, ya imagino mil y un posibilidades de lo que podría querer decirle y se podría decir que estoy fantaseando demás.

"Usted.. ¿Cree que soy contagioso?"- lo oigo decir y me sorprendo por lo rebuscado de su pregunta, más al verlo tan compungido, el instinto maternal que en algún lugar del camino abandoné, regresa a mí y me acerco a él sonriendo.

"la verdad es que no lo sé pero, lo nunca hemos sabido de nada parecido así que no te preocupes…¿Por qué preguntas esas cosas? ¿Tienes miedo de algo en particular?..."

" No! "– dice en un tono más alto de lo necesario- "Tan solo no quiero dañar a nadie…"- susurra y denuevo se queda mirando algún punto interesante en el suelo.

"Todo estará bien, Eren.. Tienes un rol muy importante, eres la única esperanza que tenemos así que cálmate y relájate un poco. Hay otros titanes y no sabemos cómo o porque son lo que son, ni siquiera sabemos por qué eres un titán así que, calma"- digo sonriendo y me alegro al ver la cara de alivio de Eren… Pobre chico realmente debe odiarse a sí mismo. Quiere destruir a todos los titanes, siendo que él es uno. Que ilógico y trágico es el destino…

Eren se va y me doy cuenta que ya es muy tarde y aunque Levi me va a mutilar viva ya no alcanzo a limpiar, así que me rindo y me dirijo a mi pieza para dormir un par de horas antes de la reunión de mañana.

-Día siguiente en la oficina de Erwin-

Aquí estoy en la reunión matutina para dar mis tristes informes, estoy más que estancada con los experimentos… Necesito datos nuevos y me cabeceo todo el día intentando encontrar que es lo que me falta, que estoy haciendo mal.

Erwin se ve estresado, más que de costumbre y no lo culpo. La policía militar quiere la custodia de Eren y se lo van a llevar si no llegamos con algo bueno. Mas no puedo ponerme a hacer experimentos probablemente asesinos en nuestra única esperanza, sin haber tenido algún resultado positivo en mis titanes de muestra por así decirlo, sería demasiado riesgoso.

Veo a Levi con su típico semblante de reuniones, oh bueno la misma cara que pone todo el día a menos que este limpiando. Y al verme este, mira hacia otro lado…Tal vez se enfadó y realmente espero que lo siguiera luego de esa anormal y dramática escena de ayer en la noche.

La reunión finalmente termina y derrotada me retiro mas no logro dar ni 2 pasos fuera de la oficina de Erwin cuando me detienen.

"tenemos que hablar, ahora"- Levi me susurra y se va, supongo que esta vez realmente si debo seguirlo. Así que camino tras el en silencio, se ve muy serio y me asusta pensar que tenga algo que ver con su expresión de ayer. Al menos Eren y Erwin están vivos así que solo me queda esperar a que se haya acabado el jabón o algo así.

Caminamos un largo trecho que incluso nos sacó del cuartel. Ya estoy empezando a aburrirme de este silencio pero algo me dice que mejor no le digo nada o me asesinara. Pienso en el desastre que deje ayer, y que tal vez lo enfurecí tanto que quiere molerme a golpes en el bosque para botar mi cadáver a una fosa y enterrarme para que nunca más me encuentren… Nos detenemos en medio del bosque y Levi se voltea a verme con su mejor cara de amenaza, así que me preparo para lo peor.

"Eren fue a tu laboratorio ayer… que te dijo."

Más que una pregunta sonó a amenaza. Me encogí de hombros y le relate nuestro encuentro de ayer y la conversación que tuvimos

"ya veo…" – Lo veo quedarse un rato en silencio pensativo- "Hanji confió en ti, aunque seas una maniática de mierda amante de los titanes. Incluso, solo porque eres lo que eres, te diré esto. Pero si llegas a decir alguna puta palabra te moleré a golpes, te lanzare a una fosa, te enterrare y te aseguro que nunca te van a encontrar…."

"Ok."- digo y asiento con la cabeza, Levi esta serio y siento como que su mirada me va a perforar la cabeza. Realmente este enano es capaz de matarme y no exagere con mi pensamiento anterior...Pasan los segundos y no dice nada así que comienzo a pensar varias teorías estúpidas denuevo, más cuando abre la boca y dice finalmente lo que quería, caigo en colapso, y en uno que no sé si es bueno o malo pero me tiemblan las piernas.

"¿Qué dijiste? – No lo puedo creer y parpadeo para saber que no estoy alucinando-

"Que con Eren follamos" – dice y me levanta una ceja, al parecer ya duda de mi capacidad mental-

"…Que?" . No entiendo nada pero siento una extraña fascinación por la situacion…

"QUE EREN ME METE LA VERGA, si, no es lo que esperabas pero no pienso meter mi verga en un ano para infectarme, y el mocoso de mierda me calienta así que TENEMOS SEXO,POR SI NO SE ENTENDIÓ. Si te quedaste sorda te lo puedo escribir más luego tendré que quemar la nota y comerme las cenizas o Erwin me va a matar"

" Y ¿por que mierda me lo dices?!"- digo exaltada y asustada ya que Levi está al borde de matarme, no puedo reaccionar de otra forma, esto es demasiado para cualquiera.

"por esto.." – Lo veo cortarse un poco la mano con las cuchillas del equipo 3D y luego humear y que la herida cierre en cuestión de segundos sin siquiera dejar cicatriz.

¿Cómo es que….? -Tomo su mano y la miro por todos lados como si buscara una trampa en un truco de magia- "De la nada el rostro triste y preocupado de eren ayer, más esa charla tan extraña se me aparece, y lo comprendo. "Oh santa mierda"….-es lo único que atino a decir.

* * *

Estoy motivada asi que tratare de actualizar pronto, me gustaria saber la opinion de alguien antes de subir otro cap asi que seran bien recibidos los reviews 3 Soy bien novata en esto de escribir. Es mi segundo fic . Un beso y gracias por leer.


	2. La reunion

**Holaaa no iba a actualizar hasta el domingo pero me emocione y tuve un ataque inspirativo así que saque otro cap. Le puse muchoo amor asi que espero les gusteeee**

**Reviews plz que sino no se que esta mal y eso me colapsa. soii novata D: **

**besos y disfruten su lectura**

**DISCRAIMER:** Shingeki no kyoyin no me pertenece sino habría mucho mas yaoi en el, solo soy una mujer con mucho tiempo libre e imaginacion que le gusta fantasear y yaoizar la vida

**ADV:** YAOI, LENGUAJE VULGAR, posibles FALTAS ORTOGRAFICAS. Lemon

**Aclaraciones:**

**".." charlas**

**-..- acciones**

**…. Texto narrado **

* * *

**CAP II: LA REUNION**

**HANJI POV**

Llevo despierta toda la noche pensando en el cómo, cuándo y porque de esto. Es la mejor información que se ha obtenido en años y NO PUEDO REVELARLA. Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto.. mas me alegro de poder disfrutar de este acontecimiento, un virus…. Los titanes podrían reproducirse como virus. Mi cerebro esta a punto de explotar de la emoción.

Levi por supuesto no me dejo experimentar en él, a pesar de que rogué y amenacé. Estaba algo deprimida por mi derrota y finalmente tuve que irme entre el extasis y la frustración a mi pieza, iba a intentar dormir cuando siento que tocan mi puerta y al abrir no habia nadie. Veo una nota en el suelo.

"Mañana a las 7:00 en la celda de Eren, que nadie te vea. Di algo y te mataré"

"Levi es tan tierno"..- susurro para mí misma y me compadezco un poco de Eren. No concibo una relación sexual entre esos dos y menos que eren haya logrado ser el dominante. No es porque eren sea poco hombre, sino que Levi dejándose hacer me lleva a una dimensión paralela, admito que siempre fue medio extraño con su manía de limpieza y todo eso pero de ahí a ser pasivo, es algo realmente difícil de procesar.

Finalmente llego la hora, no pude pegar ojo mientras escribía frenética millones de preguntas. Debía aprovechar bien esta "reunión" y dudo que luego de esto quieran entrar en más detalles. Salgo de mi pieza y voy sigilosa a la celda de eren, al bajar los veo a ambos sentados en su cama conversando bajito. Me entra un escalofrió, realmente parecen cercanos. Pensandolo bien no sé cómo nunca lo noté.

Al llegar a la celda Levi se para rápidamente, y se va a un rincón donde se apoya en la pared me queda mirando fijo con su ceño fruncido.

"Esto es una mala idea Eren"…- Veo que le dice a Eren quien lo mira con cara de súplica.

**EREN POV**

Luego de semanas, de insistirle a Levi con que hablaramos con Hanji este al fin pareció acceder. Esto es lo peor, realmente lo peor. Nunca ni en mis peores pesadillas imagine que podría traspasar esto a alguien y menos a Levi con quien mantengo tengo sexo hace ya bastante tiempo. ¿Por qué ahora?... Justo cuando íbamos avanzando un poco en lo que creo puedo llamar "relación".

Uno podría preguntarse, por qué Rivaille?. Bueno, digamos que el prácticamente definió mis preferencias sexuales. Nunca me interesó nada más que matar titanes, pero poco a poco me hice consciente de él… Y mi obsesiva admiración y respeto que le tenía al parecer nunca fue lo que creí. Me engañe a mí mismo mucho tiempo…Y cómo olvidar tu rostro de impacto cuando me confesé… realmente fue un camino difícil pero no me arrepiento.. pase lo que pase lo me arrepiento y su pudiera lo volvería a hacer para ver esa faceta tuya tan hermosa, una con la que solo yo me puedo deleitar.

**FLASHBACK**

_"lo amo."_

_"hah?" . Fue la romántica respuesta que recibí en ese entonces, la cara de Rivaille no tenía precio. Creo que nunca lo había visto abrir tanto los ojos._

_"Que lo amo"- repetí un poco más alto, era su oficina y nadie se atrevía a entrar sin su permiso. _

_"no me vengas con esa mierda Eren, no creas que por ser la esperanza de la humanidad no te moleré a golpes"- dijo y volvió a su trabajo, ignorándome de manera olímpica-_

_"muélame a golpes entonces" – dije lo más firme que pude intentando no salir huyendo, ganas de ello no me faltaban pero me prometí a mí mismo que no iba a huir, no más. Este asunto ya me estaba torturando.._

_"eres un verdadero idio…"_

_"Pero luego de ello tiene que dejarme besarlo. Muelame a golpes, lo beso y no lo molesto nunca más"- digo apresurado antes de que me eche a patadas. Lo interrumpí y me espero lo peor, cierro los ojos y espero el golpe, mas este nunca llega. Al abrir los ojos me asusto de verlo parado frente a mi con una cara, ¿divertida?.. ¿Se está burlando de mí?.._

_"así que vienes muy macho a pedir besos, ¿qué es esto?, ¿la pubertad? Besaste a tu amiga esa la japonesa y ahora vienes a experimentar conmigo. Hare que te arrepientas de esto y en vez de molerte a golpes, te dejare hacerlo, si, lo hare y cuando salgas de aquí y te des cuenta de lo estúpido que me acabas de pedir y te averguenzes ni pienses que lo dejare pasar, no te perdonare la mierda que me pediste hacer"_

_"No estoy pasando por ninguna fase experimental, no soy un niño y nunca pensaría en besar a mikasa. Es mi hermana por el amor de dios…"- digo lo último algo ronco, me estoy empezando a enfadar, Levi puede ser muy intimidante cuando se lo propone, pero yo también._

_"Bien procede mocoso" –dice esto deja su papeleo a un lado, me queda mirando desde el escritorio y me gustaría retroceder el tiempo y haber salido huyendo cuando lo pensé._

_"emm… ¿Podría pararse al menos?.."-digo algo incómodo. Amo y odio a este hombre-_

_"oohh ya veo, perdóname lo poco romántico" – Se levanta y se acerca a mi quedando de frente" . "¿Aquí está bien?" – susurra ya frente a mi y me mira curioso, no cree que vaya a hacerlo y me está presionando para que huya, de eso estoy seguro. Pero ya va a ver._

_"si, mucho mejor, gracias…"-y sin más lo tomo de la cintura, me alegro cuando lo veo dar un brinco. Esta sorprendido y eso me gusta, me gusta su cara de sorpresa y de confusión…Acerco mi rostro al de él y aguardo un poco, lo miro de reojo y él ni se inmuta. Cualquiera diría que esta con la misma expresión de siempre, pero yo lo conozco, porque me he dedicado a mirarlo, y lo he amado tanto tiempo sin hacer nada al respecto que puedo leer su mirada, por lo que sé que en el fondo, esta algo confundido e incluso sin querer ser pretencioso, creo está nervioso._

_Lo beso y este no me responde, mas tampoco me rechaza por lo que insisto y delineo sus labios con mi lengua. Esta podría ser mi única y última oportunidad así que me lo tomo con toda la calma del mundo. Me tomo la libertad incluso de estrechar su pequeña figura contra la mía, ya nada me importa. Podría morir ahora mismo y no me arrepentiría de lo que acabo de hacer._

_Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y beso sus mejillas, ya nada me importa. Desciendo un poco a su cuello y escucho el sonido más hermoso de toda mi vida_

_"Ngh…"_

_¿Acaba de pseudogemir?.Ni siquiera logro dedicarme a pensar un segundo en si lo que escuche fue mi imaginación o no y lo beso con fiereza en los labios. Para mi sorpresa abre la boca y se deja hacer. Recorro con mi lengua todo su interior y siento como él también juega un poco con la mía. Bajo a su cuello y lo muerdo volviendo a escuchar ese precioso sonido…_

_"Tiene un cuello sensible heichou.." . -Susurro y lo miro de reojo sin dejar de succionar y lamer su cuello. No estoy en mis cabales en este momento-_

_"cállate mocoso de mierda…" –me dice con los entrecerrados y aunque haya sido grosero, para mi es más bien tierno. Ya no puedo soportarlo y me lanzo sobre él, sí, lo tiro sobre el escritorio y veo su cara de shock, no puede creerlo y yo tampoco si estuviera en mis facultades mentales que el país feromonas se llevó a algún sitio a vacacionar._

_"Eren de-detente..- lo escucho decir entre besos y por desgracia sus palabras producen el efecto contrario. Fue como echarle bencina a mi motor y ya no puedo detenerme. _

_Voy desabotonando su camisa mientras bajo mis labios a su cuello, luego a su pecho y continúo descendiendo hasta llegar a su erección. Si, esta erecto. Si esto es un sueño por favor que nadie me despierte. Desabrocho su pantalón y lo bajo de un tirón. Y comienzo a succionar su miembro, nunca lo he hecho pero lo he imaginado tantas veces que se podría decir que tengo experiencia._

_"NNghhh ..ahh…."- lo oigo gemir mientras recorro con mi lengua su falo. Me lo meto a la boca y levi me toma del pelo. Pienso que va a alejarme pero al contrario me impulsa para que le de la velocidad apropiada -_

_"Eren…" – Lo oigo decir y empiezo a simpatizar con mi nombre, suena tan delicioso de sus labios. Luego de unos minutos libera su semilla en mi boca…Me trago un poco y me limpio el exceso mientras veo como él se acomoda y se empieza a vestir. _

_"Heichou…" _

_"cállate. Y deja de decirme así... si vamos a follar al menos dime levi"…_

_"¿Ah?" – no logro entender el mensaje-_

_"mañana.. ven a mi despacho cuando las lucen del cuartel se apaguen".._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Y desde ese día comenzamos a tener encuentros sexuales casi a diario, yo seguía todas y cada una de sus órdenes y en las noches me colaba a su oficina. No podía todas las veces, así que inventamos un código donde con un simple roce de manos significaba, ven esta noche… quiero verte.

Todo iba perfecto, la mayor preocupación era ser descubiertos lo que seria por supuesto grave, levi era mi verdugo por asi decirlo, y tener sexo conmigo se salía totalmente de lo que estaba permitido. Pero nunca pensamos que pasaría esto. Lo habré transformado en titan?, ¿Lo condene a mi mismo cruel destino? No podría perdonarme a mí mismo si es así, pero tampoco me arrepiento de los momentos que hemos pasado. Lo amo y estoy preocupado. Así que se me ocurrió hablar con hanji, ella mas que nadie nos puede ayudar a averiguar si Levi es efectivamente un titan-shifter. Y deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón que no.

"Creo que la verga de eren me transmitio su poderes titanicos o algo así, hanji aunque me arrepentiré de lo que estoy diciendo, dejo esto a tu cargo…" – oigo decir a Levi y me doy cuenta de que estuve tan concentrado en mis divagaciones que olvide por completo la presencia de hanji y la "reunión".

"Bien. Contesta este cuestionario" - Veo que hanji le pasa unos papeles a Levi y este al leerlo se pone pálido-

"¿ha? Maldita cuatro ojos que rayos es esta porquería"..- Levi hojea espantado el infinito cuestionario-

"es un cuestionario de la valiosa información que requiero para determinar la causa, progreso y posible producto de su relación sexual. Contesta todo con la mayor cantidad de detalles posible"

"….Sexo anal, tragar semen, veces al dia, ¿senos? ¿ME ESTAS PREGUNTANDO SI TENGO SENOS? Eren esto es una mierda. Dale una porquería así a él también."

"es para que lo contesten en pareja"- dice Hanji con una sonrisa que roza lo maniaca-

"vete a la mierda"- Levi está a punto de irse pero lo detengo y lo miro con la cara que el siempre califica como de cachorro abandonado a lo que cede y se sienta a mi lado para leer el cuestionario de horror.

* * *

les gusto? no?

adios mundo cruel?

Bueno ojala que si y sino pues estoy abierta a la critica CONSTRUCTIVA .

**Gracias ley-83 por tu hermoso review, y por los consejos. Ojala te guste este cap!**

** bye bye**


	3. Cállate y Besame

**Holaaaa pensaba actualizar el viernes pero me atrase y lo siento mucho /3**

**Muchas gracias quienes me han dejado algun review, he contestado todos y les agradezco de todo corazón. Ojala les guste el cap y sino bueno. criticas constructivas son bien recibidas **

**DISCRAIMER:** Shingeki no kyoyin no me pertenece sino habría mucho mas yaoi en el, solo soy una mujer con mucho tiempo libre e imaginacion que le gusta fantasear y yaoizar la vida

**ADV:** YAOI, LENGUAJE VULGAR, posibles FALTAS ORTOGRAFICAS. **_LEMON_**

**Aclaraciones**

**".." charlas**

**-..- acciones**

**…. Texto narrado**

* * *

**CAP III: "Cállate y besame"**

**POV LEVI**

Leo y leo estas hojas, y solo llego a una conclusión. Hanji es una pervertida de lo peor.

Si no fuera por Eren y esa maldita cara, si, esa cara de perro obediente. Ya habría tenido alguien que empezar a escribir el epitafio de Hanji, si es que lo merece.

Al final conteste la mayoría de las preguntas rápidamente en las que Eren no fue de mucha ayuda ya que luego de leer cosas como mililitros de semen ingeridos, quedo en fuera de combate.

Odio esta situación más que nadie claro está, pero no por mí, sino por Eren. Veo esa cara de culpa cada segundo, está más asustado que yo. A mí no es que no me importe, pero ya a esta altura de mi vida y con las cosas que he hecho, convertirme en una especie de monstruo no me parece un destino tan cruel. Y si este me liga a Eren más de lo que ya estoy, creo que podría considerarlo, una bendición. Siempre pensé que mi final sería solitario, por ello deje de acercarme a las personas… Ya no quiero sufrir más.

Ya terminando de leer las degeneradas preguntas de hanji al principio en con espanto, me doy cuenta de que por desgracia la mayoría eran afirmativas, somos realmente un par de pervertidos, este mocoso tiene la pura cara de niño puro e inocentón, porque de inocente no tiene NADA. Ya veo a Hanji deleitándose en su nueva faceta pervertida descubierta. La parte donde pregunta si tengo senos o si he sentido síntomas que eran más que obvios eran de una embarazada, me dieron ganas de saltarme este trámite e ir a matar a hanji ahora mismo. Pero no lo hare, y reitero, no es por mí, sino por Eren… La culpabilidad lo carcome hace semanas, desde que mientras en una de nuestras "escapadas nocturnas" me raspe con unas ramas de árbol y luego empecé a lanzar humo. En ese momento como " estábamos en lo nuestro" lo dejamos pasar, mas luego de varios "incidentes" más notamos que había algo realmente extraño, y nos asustamos.

Luego de un largo suspiro le paso las hojas a Eren y este se va corriendo a entregárselas a Hanji, "tal como un perro…" , pienso y sonrío para mis adentros. Mi yo anterior me viera ahora mismo creo no podría creer como este mocoso insistente, malcriado y obstinado poco a poco, me enamoró.

Veo como Hanji lee rápidamente, con los lentes ya empañándosele de lo que yo considero el más puro morbo.

"me los llevare para analizar mejor la situación" – la oigo decir y salir prácticamente dando saltitos de alegría. "que tengan una LINDA NOCHE" – dice antes de irse corriendo con un tono sugerente y tengo atajarme a mí mismo para no salir a matarla en ese segundo-

"Esto fue una pésima idea" – digo en voz baja insistiendo en mi punto, y Eren me voltea a ver con el rostro ya más relajado, mocoso optimista tenía que ser.

"La señorita Hanji revisara los papeles y nos avisara si tiene alguna teoría"- me dice con un aire de entusiasmo.

"Ha, teoría si como no. Debe estar creando una novela homosexual de nosotros en este momento…" - digo en broma, o bueno tal vez no tan en broma.

"Levi…"

"tsk!, está bien maldita sea pero si me llega a pedir algún examen extraño la voy a mutilar a patadas" – digo mientras me carcome los sesos el cómo Hanji debe estar burlándose de mí y como pasare el resto de mis días siendo torturado psicológicamente como un pedófilo homosexual. Empiezo a reconsiderar mi final solitario como un no tan terrible destino.

"….. Levi tienes que ayudar cooperar…no tenemos otra alternativa. Somos militares, si te llega a pasar algo y te regeneras…bueno podemos intentar de ocultarlo, mas solo imagínate transformado en titán serias…tan pequeño."- dice lo último y estalla de risa. "hahahahahhahahah, perdón, perdón…no pude resistirlo, no me pegues hahahhahah"

"mocoso de mierda insolente!"- Ofendido intento darle una patada pero este sujeta mi pierna y aprovecha mi poco equilibrio para tumbarme en su cama.

"tu cama es asquerosa y rechina. Ni lo pienses" – Digo a sabiendas de que no me retiro a la velocidad del rayo de aquí terminare boca abajo en este inmundo colchón.

"n-no estaba pensando en eso!, aún puede haber alguien despierto, y tú sabes…" – dice mientras mira hacia otro lado como si pensara que alguien va a entrar en cualquier minuto y verlo sobre mi en una clara posición sospechosa.

"yo sé que?" - pregunto en tono de burla arqueando una ceja.

"bueno que…si lo piensas bien esto empezó desde que empezamos a hacer eso…"- dice con el rostro enrojecido, lo que me causa algo de risa después de todo lo que hemos hecho.

"HA? Eso?, discúlpame pero no comprendo una conversación tan ambigua"- digo esto mientras sonrió de forma algo perversa. Eren por mucho que haya tenido el valor de lanzarse sobre mí como el mocoso arrebatado y hormonal que es, aún es muy inexperto y tímido, y me alegro de eso ya que me demuestra que aún tengo algo de dominancia sobre él. Ya que, que me guste que me la metan es una cosa, pero de carácter pasivo no soy.

"Estas diciéndome que ahora probablemente tu polla me transformo en un monstruo me vas a dejar en abstinencia? –digo y el me mira con espanto.

"No estamos seguros si fue eso, pero más vale prevenir. Igual podemos….

"Podemos?" – digo fingiendo no entender su propuesta.

"puedo meterte los dedos si quieres" – me dice esto y quedo en silencio un momento analizando mis opciones…

"Mejor cállate y dame un beso" – digo a su oído y aprovechando su sorpresa lo tomo de la camiseta para besarlo fuertemente, acaricio su cabello y me deleito de como la lengua de Eren se pasea por mis labios. En toda mi vida nadie me había besado como el, con tanta pasión… A veces abro los ojos mientras lo beso y veo que me mira, al principio siempre lo encontré poco romántico, un beso donde alguien te está mirando, pero ahora lo encuentro excitante, amo esos ojos, adoro todo de él y ese es un secreto que me llevare a mi tumba porque aunque el en el fondo lo sabe, de mi boca no lo va a oír.

Oigo el chirrido del asqueroso colchón mientras el mocoso se acomoda sobre mí besándome y mordiéndome los labios, y ágilmente nos giro a ambos para quedar yo sobre él.

"te dije que no pensaba recostarme sobre tu inmunda cama"… le digo al oído y Eren se ríe suavemente para luego morderme una otra oreja.

"entonces quédate allí, sobre mi…" – dice mientras me toma por las nalgas y recorre con su lengua mi oído lo que me da un delicioso escalofrió sube por toda mi columna.

"que paso con él están despiertos, van a vernos" –digo imitándolo y eren se detiene.

"Solo un poco…" – dice y vuelve a besarme los labios, bajando a mi cuello despacio. "Maldito mocoso convincente" – pienso en voz alta y siento la sonrisa de eren sobre mi cuello.

Voy colando mis manos bajo la camiseta de eren y este desabotona apresurado mi camisa, no tenemos mucho tiempo y si alguien nos ve creo que hasta aquí llegamos porque Erwin me va a fusilar.

Eren se sienta y yo me acomodo en sus piernas recorriendo con mis manos su pecho mientras eren cuela sus manos debajo de mi pantalón acariciando mis nalgas, dándoles pequeños apretones que me hacen saltar. Toca mi entrada con los dedos y me mira a lo que yo luego de ordenar un poco su pelo tan desordenado y le beso la frente para darle a entender que sí, que es lo que quiero.

Mete y saca sus dedos lentamente, siempre con cuidado de no lastimarme mientras yo froto con mis manos su erección por sobre la tela del pantalón. Mi respiración se agita y comienzo a besarle el pecho dejándole algunos mordiscos ,los cuales luego el me irá a reclamar. Siento como ingresa un segundo dedo y este se mete mas adentro simulando embestidas de forma mas rápida.

"Levi" – me dice en un gruñido y capto el mensaje, abro el cierre de su pantalón liberando su gran erección. Admito que para ser un mocoso la tiene bien grande. Con mis manos recorro su miembro de arriba abajo en un principio lento, para luego ir acelerando coordinando con los dedos de Eren.

Eren mete un tercer dedo y se va directo a mi próstata causándome espasmos por todo el cuerpo

"Ngh…."- intento en vano que no se escuchen mis sonoros gemidos y eren como siempre me ayuda besándome hasta cortarme la respiración.

"Lo siento"- lo oigo susurrar a mi oído y siento que saca sus dedos para luego tomarme por la cadera levantándome y de un movimiento metérmela dentro. Ya en este punto todo me vale mierda así que ni reclamo y marco el ritmo mientras me auto penetro.

Me muevo un poco hacia adelante y comienzo un vaivén mas suave, el que eren no aguanta mucho tiempo para comenzar a dirigir las embestidas de forma más rápida

"Levi…Ahh Nhgh…., te amo, te amo…" – lo oigo decir entre gemidos como un eco y sonrió.

"también te amo, mocoso" –logro decir entre mi agitada respiración y acelero el ritmo un poco. Ya lo siento venir y sé que debería detenerme ahora, pero lo necesito.

"Levi…"- me dice mientras me mira de reojo, con algo de culpa en los ojos.

"no importa"- le digo y eren da las ultimas estocadas fuertes antes de venirse completamente dentro mío.

Nos quedamos un rato así inmóviles recuperando el aliento hasta que eren se tumba de espalda y yo me quedo sentado aun en sus piernas observándolo.

"vaya que te cansas rápido" – digo y este me mira ofendido

"hace días que no hacíamos nada… No es mi culpa" –dice a modo de defensa y luego sonríe y acerca sus manos a mi pecho, recorre con sus dedos cada una de mis cicatrices. Le encanta jugar con ellas, yo no les veo nada de especial, mas a él le encanta recorrerlas, como si tratara de borrarlas.

"quédate conmigo…"

"no"- digo cortante

"Solo por hoy, por favor"- dice en tono de suplica.

"Bueno ya, me quedo, y cuando en la mañana tu psicópata hermana no te encuentre y te venga a buscar, ambos la podemos saludar desde tu cama y preguntarle si nos quiere traer el desayuno"- digo y eren cambia su expresión de súplica por una de pánico.

"Oh…"

"Exacto, así que yo me iré a mi pieza a bañarme y estar listo para mañana intentar hacer como que solo soy tu superior. Y tu te quedas aquí… limpiando este desastre"

"Eso no es justo… Ve o me arrepentiré y te perseguiré hasta tu pieza"- dice sonriendo mientras toma mi camisa y se sienta denuevo para colocarmela. La abotona bien acaricia un poco mi pelo y me besa- "buenas noches".

"buenas noches" – le digo y con algo de tristeza me retiro.

"Realmente me habría gustado quedarme…" – susurro ya llegando a mi pieza.

**HANJI POV**

_7 am_

Luego de revisar durante toda la noche las respuestas creo que ya tengo una idea… habrá que empezar las pruebas. No dormí de nuevo, debo tener una cara de espanto así que decido ir a bañarme antes de ir a decirle a Levi mis teorías. Ya se que va a masacrarme, pero si me ve echa del asco como estoy, creo podría matarme.

Me ducho rápidamente y apenas salgo me encuentro con quien menos quiero en este momento,

"Erwin… buenos días. Tan temprano estás haciendo tu ronda?" – digo sorprendida y con un mal presentimiento

"tenemos que hablar Hanji. De un asunto muy _delicado" – _me dice esto y sé que lo sabe, no sé cómo se enteró pero lo sabe…, este hombre tiene una vista de halcón.

* * *

:) siguiente caap proxima semana. dia sabado probablemente

Erwin sabe? y si es asi, que pensara al respecto? los dejo con la intriga

besos y abrazoos byeee


End file.
